


Safe

by Safepassageonyourtravels



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Safe Haven, adding tags as I write, based on safe haven movie, but there will be light smut, don’t wanna spoil anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safepassageonyourtravels/pseuds/Safepassageonyourtravels
Summary: A girl on the run, with no where to go, finds a quaint little town and something about it feels like home.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is based off of one of my favourite movies ‘Safe Haven’. There will be parts taken directly from the movie as well as my own storyline and stuff. I really hope you enjoy it :)

 

 

The bus made a screeching halt, and bodies began to swarm through the aisle of seats and down the steps through the door. She sat at the back, hood up while the tips of her blonde hair peaked around the edges. Her lips curved downward, fingertips grasping tightly on to the pillow case, holding it close for dear life.

 

She was last off the bus, hoping down from the last step and into the gravel road, her converse creating a cloud of dust around her. The exposed skin of her ripped jeans immediately feeling the cool breeze. She shivered slightly, and stuffed her hands into her pocket, following the crowd into the gas station while the bus fuelled up. Above the door sat a hand painted wooden sign, worn down by rain and wind. “Blake’s Convenience” it read.

 

She took her time, walking in and finding that the door made a chiming sound. She thought if it to be comforting yet startling all at once. People watching, as she curved up and down the little aisles. A woman in her fifties stood at the register. “It tastes like warm blood.” She grumbled to man standing behind the counter. He had dark curly hair and a strand fell in his eyes while he shook his head. “Ma’am i sweat its Ethiopian blend.”

 

The two of them bickered back and forth while she covered her mouth, forcing herself not to chuckle at the silliness of the argument. Grabbing a cup from the coffee stand she filled it, the hot liquid immediately warming the styrofoam cup and her hand warming instantaneously. She walked her way over to the register as the woman left, empty handed, shaking her head. Setting her coffee down she pulled out some change from her back pocket. “Just a coffee?” The deep voice of the young man asked. He must’ve been in his late twenties, early thirties but his voice much older than him. She nodded, a soft smile curling at her lips. “97 cents.” He said, nearly huffing, clearly bothered by the previous woman but refusing to say anything.

 

She handed the change over in the swoop of her hand to the counter and he began to count it out. Picking up the coffee cup, she sipped it. “Mmmmm” She hummed, pleasantly surprised with how it tasted. “Very good coffee.”

 

The man looked up from tossing the change in the drawer and smiled. It was a small smile. But it was there. “I’m glad you like it.”

 

She smiled a little wider and backed up, leaving the counter, coffee in hand while she walked outside to the pier. She leaned against the dampened wood and crossed her arms, taking in the view before her. This place was beautiful. Something unlike anything she had ever seen. The water was crystal like, blue, but you could see through it easily. Boats tied to the dock swayed lightly, rocking back and forth with the moment of the water. A flock of seagulls flew overhead making not so distant caws. It was calming, really. The serenity this place had to offer was truly unlike anything she had ever felt before.

 

Behind her, the engine of the bus revved up and she looked over her shoulder. The remaining passengers got on and for a moment she nearly joined them. She looked back toward the water, grasping her pillowcase so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white.

 

This was a new beginning. She told herself. From here on out, she decided what was going to happen.

 

The doors to the bus closed and the tires slowly started moving. But by the time she looked back, second guessing her thought, the bus was gone. Already at the lights down the street. This could work. She repeated to herself. She would make this work.

 

————

 

Later that night, after walking amongst the town she found herself under the pier. Back leaning against a post. Her pillow case filled of necessities beside her. Empty coffee cup in hand. She pulled off the lid and began to pick at the paper cup, tearing it apart. She hadn’t known yet if she made the right decision. In fact nothing as of right now believed her to have made the right decision. But she was going to try and make this place work. That night she slept on the beach, under the pier. Moonlight trickling around her like liquid stardust.

 

In the morning, she woke up with the sun, bright and early. Desperate for a new adventure she strolled the town. Becoming familiar with the way the roads curved. She sat at the beach, people watching, longer than she cared to admit. With no cellphone, no lifeline, this was different than before. Nothing tied her to anywhere. And for once in her life she actually felt free. Around lunch time she found herself gravitating towards the restaurant a couple blocks down on the water. The sign read “Harper’s” on a cursive like font, once again hand painted.

 

She finger combed her hair, taking off her sweater and tying it around her waist. Walking in, she looked around, the place was packed, full of bodies. Cheering and hollering. Honestly just having a good time. Nervously, she walked to bar, a soft nervous smile at her lips. “Hi.” She said so quietly, unsure if the girl standing before her even heard her, she was busy filling someone’s cup. “Hello.” She said a little louder and the girl turned around.

 

“Oh hi honey, sorry.” The girls lips parted in a smile. “I didn’t hear you there, what can I do for ya.”

 

“I um,” she hesitated, “can i speak to your owner?”

 

“That’s me.” The girl smiled pleasantly. Her name tag reading “Harper”.

 

She swallowed and her throat felt suddenly tighter than normal. “I was wondering if you have any job openings.”

 

The waitress dried her hand off with a nearby towel and leaned on the edge of the counter. “Well we’ve been awfully busy latterly.” She hummed lightly, looking around. “I might be able to work some magic.” Harper winked and laughed to herself. “Do you have any experience?” From behind a loud whistle sound went off, causing the two conversing to jump. She grabbed at her chest and laughed slightly. Harper laughed louder, shaking her head, turning to the man beside her. His skin tawny but making her seem even lighter than it was. “Monty, babe. You’re gonna scare everyone away.” She leaned over, planting a kiss to his cheek. “Sorry.” She said, taking her attention back to the girl in front of her. “Do you have experience.”

 

She breathed out lightly, she chest falling and returning to it’s normal position. “Yes, of course.” She nodded. “I have plenty of experience.”

 

“Wonderful!” Harper cheered, putting her palms together before extending one. “I’m Harper.”

 

She took her hand. “Hi Harper, I’m Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @harpermcintired


End file.
